Ténèbres
by Celestial Blue Light
Summary: Recueil de one-shot. La plainte des âmes tourmentées résonne. A l'être aimé ou haï, s'adressent leurs dernières paroles.
1. Ténèbres

_J'ai écrit ce court texte il y a deux ans, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'une ancienne amie et auteur de fanfictions, le 14 septembre 2008. Ayant cessé de m'intéresser profondément à l'univers de Naruto, ces fanfictions, parmi les rares que j'ai pu achever, seront certainement les seules que je posterais ici. Pensant que certaines d'entre elles valaient peut-être le coup, j'ai choisi d'en rassembler trois et de les mettre dans le même recueil. Comme la plupart de mes one-shot, ces écrits sont très courts. J'espère néanmoins que vous passerez un bon moment en les lisant. J'ai apporté quelques infimes modifications au premier, présenté ci-dessous, afin de limiter les petites incohérences qui s'y trouvaient au niveau des termes. Voilà. Excepté le troisième one-shot, il s'agit du couple Kiba/Hinata._

_Edit : Si vous cherchez le nom de l'auteur pour qui j'ai écrit ce texte, faites un tour sur le blog de fantasy-narutostory. Il en vaut le détour._

**Disclaimer : **Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Ténèbres**

L'orage éclatait dans la nuit obscure. Gelée, pétrifiée par l'oppressante froideur, la forêt baignait dans un océan lunaire, ses arbres meurtris et violés par le souffle rauque de la tempête. De grisâtres nuages dansaient et virevoltaient avec le vent, déchirant le ciel d'impitoyables éclairs et affluant la terre d'une drue pluie d'horreur. Tout espoir d'étoiles resplendissantes était occis par le manteau de nacre qui surplombait la surface céleste. Nombre de flaques en naquirent, se mélangeant inlassablement aux graviers crasseux, et la rivière serpentant au fond de l'immense gorge qui creusait le paysage s'emplissait de plus en plus d'eau. Les feuilles arrachées à leur abri natal s'humidifiaient et tourbillonnaient en volutes au rythme de la brise, tandis que les ombres nocturnes envahissaient l'air d'une terreur glaciale.

Loin, très loin, en plein cœur de la vivacité lugubre, un minuscule point fit son apparition. Imperceptible à l'œil nu, inaudible à quiconque n'écouterait pas avec attention. Bientôt, la piètre chose se dessina peu à peu en une frêle silhouette, puis se discerna finalement la fine corpulence d'une créature sortie tout droit de l'humanité. Ses longs cheveux tirant sur le marine étaient emmêlés, enchevêtrés de manière indescriptible, et voletaient avec les hurlements du vent. Ses membres malingres, sa poitrine infirme et sa taille maigre dont les côtes saillaient terriblement, laissaient inspirer qu'elle ne s'était ni nourrie, ni hydratée depuis... Un long et sévère moment. C'était une fille. Anxieuse et effrayée, une fille qui courait, courait, courait. Misérable et insignifiante petite mortelle perdue dans le monde de la peur.

Soudain, tel s'il avait été prisonnier trop longtemps, le tonnerre explosa. La foudre fendit l'air, les rafales vociférèrent comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait, le trouble s'empara de la fille en entier, dévorant tout raisonnement, s'introduisant en elle jusqu'au sang. Elle trembla et accéléra sa course effrénée. Prise d'effroi, elle ne vit pas la racine imbibée par l'averse. Elle trébucha, oscilla, s'écroula.

Lentement mais sûrement, le temps varia. La pluie se fit plus légère, l'orage cessa. Seul les cendres et la peinture terne du ciel ne disparurent point, ainsi que les tourments de l'humaine. La couche grise se brisa légèrement, laissant scintiller les rayons de la lune. Chaque éclat argenté illumina maintes parcelles de la forêt mutilée, qui sembla taire sa douleur dans une absence de son parfaite. Un faisceau de lumière, doux et chatoyant, s'infiltra dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'il éclaircisse une infime perle. Unique larme pourvue d'une lueur de pur chagrin, idyllique et imprécatoire à la fois, qui traçait un sillon sur le visage sordide de l'adolescente. Cette dernière se redressa, toussota, puis releva sa figure qui fut discernable dans son exactitude. L'on pouvait alors distinguer une mince bouche crispée, comme si elle retenait des sanglots, des narines insensibles à l'odeur âcre tant elles étaient anhydres et des yeux ivoire, immaculés, angéliques, deux abysses si profonds qu'ils semblaient plonger quiconque aurait la hardiesse de les affronter. Elle frissonna. Un froid insupportable la mordait, la rongeait, l'étreignait. Un froid de fatigue et de souffrance. Jamais homme n'aurait pu subir une telle froideur. C'était horrible. Insurmontable. Insoutenable. Anéantie par ce sentiment, elle abandonna tout essor d'espoir et se livra à la prostration totale.

Une ombre apparut soudainement dans le champ de vision de la fille, l'affranchissant de ses morbides pensées. Son regard fourvoyé suivit les courbes sinueuses de la silhouette, constatant que l'objet de son esprit n'était autre qu'un corps immobile qui la fixait. Son premier réflexe typiquement humain fut alors de paniquer. Son second, de remettre ses pieds sur terre, puis d'observer attentivement son hôte.

Il était très grand, ses bras étaient lâches et sa taille amaigrie. Sur le haut de son crâne dansait une masse de cheveux mêlés et ébouriffés, noircis par la nuit. Son visage paraissait taché de sang ; il ressemblait plus à un animal carnivore qu'à un homme. Et même si l'obscurité masquait son identité, la jeune femme l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il se mit à avancer vers elle. Ses pas feutrés étaient tellement silencieux qu'aucune personne n'aurait pu soupçonner sa présence. Il marcha. Elle attendit. Il avança. Elle patienta. Il s'arrêta. Elle s'attarda.

Il était à présent à sa gauche, inactif. Ils avaient tous deux la tête baissée, tel un individu honteux de ses actes. Mais c'était bien plus que cela. Aucun regard n'avait été échangé, aucun geste n'avait été exécuté. Aucun. C'était un véritable tableau, deux statues fades ruisselantes de pluie. C'était une scène d'épouvante. C'était une évocation funèbre.

Quand soudain, sans prévenir, l'homme leva son membre supérieur droit, et l'élança. Son avant-bras percuta de plein fouet le visage pétrifié de la fille. Elle fut expulsée au loin par l'inexorable dureté du coup, et heurta violemment le tronc d'un arbre. Elle cracha un flot de sang et fut immédiatement possédée par de brusques convulsions. Mais, en une fraction de seconde, son agresseur réapparut juste devant elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de respirer. Une féroce poigne s'empara alors de son cou et resserra ardemment sa prise. Son autre paume plaqua le poignet de la fille, l'empêchant toute retraite ou défense. Il avança doucereusement sa figure vers la sienne.

- Je te hais, Hinata... murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sa voix rauque, sombre, méconnaissable et remplie de mépris troubla la jeune Hyûga.

- K... Kiba... susurra-t-elle faiblement, sa gorge brûlée par l'étranglement.

La main de l'Inuzuka relâcha un petit peu son étreinte, puis s'écarta finalement de sa jugulaire. Puis elle prolongea son chemin, glissa lentement le long du bras de Hinata et se referma sur son autre poignet. Elle était immobilisée. Il la contrôlait.

- Je te hais, répéta Kiba en enfouissant passionnément son visage au creux de son cou.

Ses pattes humaines reprirent leur exploration. Elles se faufilèrent toutes deux sous le haut délabré de Hinata, caressant et parcourant son échine avec délectation.

Puis soudain, il emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes. Ils fermèrent leurs paupières dans une parfaite harmonie.

Leurs langues s'enlaçaient, se câlinaient, s'effleuraient, cherchant à se transmettre leur chagrin par cette union utopique. Les mains de la fille s'agrippèrent vivement au torse de son hôte, jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Celles du garçon tracèrent alors de striures sanglantes sur son dos. Hinata poussait de petits cris de douleurs, étouffés par les baisers de Kiba. Leurs contacts épidermiques n'avaient rien de tendre, ni d'affectueux. C'était une cohésion bestiale, unie de fureur et de désespoir.

- Je t'exècre... souffla-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres.

Il enfonça de nouveau ses ongles dans la chair de la kunoichi. Et griffa avec toute l'animosité qu'il pouvait dévouer. Hinata dut se restreindre, tant bien que mal, à ne pas pleurer. Il releva alors son visage. Il releva alors ses yeux.

Et elle la vit. Cette rancœur. Cette terreur. Mais plus encore, cette haine. Sa haine. Noire et rouge. Obscure et pourpre. Brûlante et glaciale. Oppressante, suffocante. Toute la souffrance et la haine, toute la véhémence qu'un homme pouvait ressentir. Et les larmes débordaient de ses pupilles. Elles coulaient. Elle se mélangeaient abominablement avec les taches, les crocs rouges symboles de son clan. On aurait dit... Des larmes de sang.

- Tu m'as tout pris... Tu m'as tué ! hurla-t-il, au paroxysme de la frénésie. Tu m'as volé mon âme ! Mon chien... MON CHIEN EST MORT PAR TA FAUTE !

La foudre cingla de nouveau. S'accordant avec la colère et le mal de deux personnes sur Terre. Il s'éloigna d'elle, attrapa violemment le col de la Hyûga.

- Et... Et mon âme sœur, mon courage par la tienne ! s'époumona Hinata en enfermant à son tour le haut de son équipier dans sa paume.

Elle se jeta délibérément sur lui. Ils tombèrent sur le sol, s'écrasèrent et roulèrent sur la boue, les souillant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Ils se retrouvèrent, à califourchon, l'un sur l'autre.

- Mais arrête de penser à lui... lâcha Kiba. Arrête ! Il est MORT ! Ils sont morts tous les deux ! Et par NOTRE faute ! Par la NÔTRE !

- Alors... Si c'est le cas... gémit la fille. Quelle est donc notre raison de vivre..?

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Embrassés par la réflexion. Enivrés par la souffrance. Épris par le néant.

Puis ils se relevèrent, et s'échangèrent un regard. Un dernier regard. Leur dernier regard. Empli d'un tourbillon de pensées. Comme un miroir. D'une cohésion absolue.

- Disparaissons... dit Hinata à voix basse.

- ENSEMBLE ! cria Kiba.

Il empoigna le bras de son équipière. Elle se laissa faire. Ils coururent. Encore. Longtemps. Un précipice. Un immense gouffre. Du noir. De l'eau. Le vide. La peur. Et l'espoir.

Kiba et Hinata s'étreignirent. Ils sautèrent, s'engouffrèrent dans la gorge, dans les abysses de la pluie amassée. Jusqu'à ce que l'eau efface toute impureté de leur être et qu'ils se dissolvent au tréfonds des ténèbres.


	2. Emprisonné

_Second one-shot. Partiellement inspiré de la chanson "Je Saigne Encore" de Kyo, il a été écrit lors de la matinée d'Halloween, en 2008. Les personnages ne sont pas cités. Point de vue de Kiba Inuzuka... Je vous laisse deviner le reste._

******

* * *

**

**Emprisonné**

Ouvre les yeux. Regarde autour de toi, observe le monde, découvre tous les aléas de l'univers. Il est si grand. Tant de diversité. Es-tu aveugle ? Ou vois-tu ? J'aurais voulu que tu puisses voir ce que je ressens, toi qui pourtant à la vue infinie. Je n'ai pas souhaité ce qu'il s'est passé. Moi qui t'ai tendu la main, je n'ai jamais désiré que ton cœur se déchire de part en part. Je t'ai offert mon âme. Je t'ai vendu ma vie de poussière. Je t'avais tout donné. Tous ces rêves déferlants... Je voulais tant les partager avec toi. J'aurais pu t'emmener loin, tout au bout du monde. On aurait appris ensemble. J'étais assoiffé. J'étais passionné. Je t'aimais plus que tout. Je t'aimais.

As-tu ouvert les yeux ? Que vois-tu ? Je sais, je ne le sais que trop bien. Tu le vois lui. Lui, toujours lui, encore lui. Je me serais tué pour toi. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Et toi, tu le regardais, lui. Tu le laissais respirer ton odeur... Il pouvait toucher ton corps, pénétrer ton cœur. Moi, tu me l'avais fermé. Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi. J'étais là. Lui, non. Tu ne m'as pas vu. Tu ne m'as jamais vu. J'ai rêvé de ta voix. J'ai rêvé de ton visage. Tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est indéfectiblement le regarder. Je n'existais plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment j'ai survécu. Je n'avais pas de raison de vivre. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Quel amer sentiment d'inutilité dans ce vaste monde. Longtemps, tu as enfoncé en moi cette lame. De plus en plus, je l'ai senti transpercé mes veines. Tu n'as jamais su voir mon corps empourpré. Je baignais dans un lac de sang. Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué. J'étais un monstre immonde, un animal emprisonné dans les ténèbres. Et tu n'as rien vu.

Avais-tu intentionnellement fermé tes yeux ? As-tu abandonné toute raison pour lui ? Tu n'aurais pas dû. Crois-moi, je t'en supplie. Je n'ai pas voulu cela. Qui aurait pu imaginer, en ce soir maudit, qu'il devienne encore plus bestial que moi ? J'avais déjà souris à la mort. Lui ne méritait pas forcément cela. Il aimait la vie. Il ne t'aimait peut-être pas. Moi, je t'aimais. Tu aurais pu mourir. Je t'ai sauvée. Et tu pleures, tu pleures encore. La pluie tombe sur nos corps, et le sien. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Mais tu ne le vois toujours pas. Le monde s'écroule sur moi. Tu t'en fiches. Tu ne vois que sa douleur. Était-ce son immuable destinée ? Lui pouvait tout extirper de toi. Encore, tu vois son sourire rempli de sincérité. Quel magnifique sourire. Je ne l'avais pas, je l'admets. Mais moi… Je n'ai vu que les crocs de la jalousie qui m'enserraient. Les affres qui me dévoraient. J'ai vécu l'enfer. J'ai reconnu la sauvagerie dans ses yeux, pour l'avoir éprouvée moi-même. Je ne savais pas qu'il serait réellement devenu une bête. Je n'ai vu que son ire infernale, ses canines acérées et son ultime puissance. Je t'ai protégée. Je te l'ai dit, je me serais tué pour toi. Nous étions deux fauves prisonniers. Moi de l'âme, et lui du corps. Il n'a pas non plus voulu être possédé par ce monstre infâme. Je le détestais. Je le haïssais. Et je l'admirais. Je te le jure, je n'ai pas voulu cela. Pardonne-moi. La malédiction l'a foudroyé lui. Le soir des morts. Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait l'esprit. C'était horrible. Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai enduré. J'ai lu le désespoir dans ses yeux de renard. Mon animalité n'a rien à voir avec la sienne. Souillés, nous le sommes tous les deux. Mais son destin était le sien, et non le mien. Il était réceptacle. Moi, j'étais différent. Aurais-tu préféré disparaître avec lui ? Me tiens-tu responsable de t'avoir sauvé la vie ? Si c'est le cas, alors je suis vraiment idiot.

Ouvre les yeux. C'est fini. Pardonne-moi. J'ai désiré ton existence. Cesse de pleurer. Il en va ainsi. Tout est fini. Il n'est plus. Ton corps couvert de larmes, le mien de sang. Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas. En fait, comment peux-tu l'oublier, tu ne l'as même pas su. Tu n'as pas voulu le savoir. Je ne suis donc que le Rien absolu. La pluie ne tarira peut-être jamais.


	3. Haine

_Dernier one-shot, exactement du même type que le précédent, mais avec des personnages différents. Sasuke et Sakura, du point de cette dernière. Je vous fait part de l'anecdote que j'avais inscrite en fin d'article. Elle n'est pas directement liée à ce texte, mais peut-être reflétait-elle une partie de mon état d'esprit lorsque je l'ai écrite... La voici : "La haine est un sentiment carnivore, qui n'hésitera pas à dévorer votre âme, à vous rendre aveugle, pour vous faire commettre les faits les plus atroces... Prenez garde."_

* * *

**Haine**

Je te hais. Tu n'peux pas savoir à quel point je te hais. Tu n'es qu'un... Qu'un... Je ne trouve même pas le mot. Je ne peux pas. Je te hais à un tel point, que je ne pourrais pas le définir. C'est tout. Je te déteste, je te méprise, je voudrais que tu meures. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu existais. Je me demande bien d'ailleurs pourquoi tu es né alors que tu es un criminel, un traître, et que tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Est-ce que je méritais, moi ? Bonne question. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard pour y songer. Vraiment. Personne ne pourrait comprendre cela, et surtout pas toi. Tu subsistes parce que tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste. Comment pourrais-tu connaître ce sentiment de dépit ? Dis-le moi. Tu le prétends, tu dis que tu vis pour cela, mais que sais-tu en réalité ? Tu n'es qu'un menteur. Tu n'es qu'un salaud.

Franchement, je te déteste. Je sais que je te déteste, mais alors je ne sais pas à quel point ! J'ai envie de te tuer. J'ai envie que tu disparaisses. Je veux que tu comprennes ce que je ressens, je veux que tu voies l'enfer ! Ma haine est grande, bien plus que la tienne. J'en suis certaine. J'ai l'impression qu'elle déferle en moi, qu'elle explose et qu'elle décime tout mon corps qui ne peut la contenir, tellement elle est forte. J'ai envie de hurler. J'ai envie de sentir ton sang chaud couler sur mes mains... Je veux voir le désespoir envahir tes yeux. Je veux que tu souffres. Sadique ? Peut-être.

Je t'exècre. Au fond, c'est sûrement moi la plus égoïste de nous deux, mais je t'exècre quand même. De toute façon, plus égoïste que moi, c'est difficile de trouver. Même-toi tu ne dois pas l'être autant que ça. Je n'pense qu'à moi, et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire. Je voudrais tellement que tu périsses. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire. C'est sûr, quand j'y pense, je suis tellement stupide. Mais après tout, que dire qu'une misérable mourante ? N'ai-je le droit d'être infâme, même avant ma mort ? De toute façon, qui le saura, puisque personne ne peut lire mon esprit. Je devrais avoir honte. Mais je n'ai que faire, vu que je vais partir de ce monde. Et toi-même tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai pensé, combien je t'ai haï. Oui, même toi qui te prends pour le roi de l'univers, tu ne pourras pas. Je voudrais sourire, d'un sourire sardonique, mais mes lèvres sont tellement gelées que je n'peux pas. Et de toute manière, tu n'aurais pas fait attention.

Mais je t'abhorre, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu sais pourquoi ? Non, tu ne le sauras jamais. Quand je regarde ton visage stoïque, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit d'exister... Tu me punis de mon existence, c'est ça ? Je n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour ? Oui, ce doit probablement être cela. Mais sais-tu seulement à quel point c'est horrible... Alors, comme c'est la dernière émotion que j'éprouverai, je t'abhorre à un tel degré que ça m'en fait peur. La véhémence, elle me dévore, et je la laisse prendre ma vie. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Pourtant, je m'en veux encore de t'avoir aimé. J'ai gâché tout mon temps pour te retrouver, pour que tu reconnaisses ma valeur, pour que tu me voies. Pour que tu voies que j'existe. Et toi, tu me réponds que j'étais idiote de te rechercher, que j'étais faible et que tu ne pouvais pas voir quelqu'un dont l'existence était interdite. Je m'en veux de m'être sacrifiée pour toi... Mais le pire, c'est que tu as raison.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'exister. Je ne suis rien. Je suis un pauvre corps baignant dans le sang, je suis une illusion à qui on arrache l'âme. On m'ôte la vie, et c'est tant mieux. Parce que c'est l'immonde réalité, que je suis inutile et le resterai jusqu'à la fin de ma descente aux enfers. Que souhaiter de plus ? Je déteste le monde et le monde de déteste. Mais par-dessus tout, je te hais toi. Et tout au long de mon atroce agonie, je te hais comme jamais. Je te hais.

Adieu...


End file.
